


When He Sparkles the Earth Begins to Sway

by Angel_of_Brahma



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Childhood Sweethearts, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Empath Logan, First Meetings, Fluff, Hope, Human AU, It's just Logan being introspective and soft, Logan centric, M/M, Meet-Cute, Shirt stealing fluff, Telepath Patton, They're in love guys., Time - Freeform, happiness, scientific fluff, superpower au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 06:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14635572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_of_Brahma/pseuds/Angel_of_Brahma
Summary: A selection of logicality drabbles (mostly from the perspective of Logan)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is my first fanfic in a long time and my first ever Sanders Sides fic so please feel free to give me your feedback!! (As usual I don't own Logan, Patton or the universe they exist in. Also the title is taken from 'What More Can I Say' from Falsettos)

As the late afternoon sunlight streamed in, Logan couldn't help but admire how beautiful Patton looked. His iridescent hair was a spectrum of purples (Violet, periwinkle, lilac- Logan mentally listed each colour). Patton's arms were tangled around Logan's waist. His eyes were shut though Logan could tell he wasn't asleep yet.

  
If Logan were honest, he was never the best at identifying emotions. As a result he found himself being overwhelmed by the ones he often felt, and in this moment he found himself being overwhelmed by his love for Patton.

  
They breathed in unison. Steadily. The silence so comfortable that neither would break it, but then-

  
"Patton, is that my sweater?"

  
Patton's eyes fluttered open, his smile shy as he hid his face in the plain black sweater.

  
"Maybe..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I guess this is gonna be a series now! I hope you all enjoy this, any and all feedback is appreciated (I really enjoy writing this tbh, if any of you guys have any suggestions for other ideas to write let me know!!)

Even as a teen, Logan couldn't help but remark how childlike Patton was.

Their youth club had arranged for their summer party to occur in a park area. Logan rolled his eyes as Patton screamed something about the swings and dashed away. Logan smiled gently, following in suit.

The jacket tied around Patton's waist fluttered behind him as he sped ahead without care.  
He landed on the swings, kicking his legs enthusiastically.

"Push me?" Patton asked, giving Logan the puppy dog eyes that always caused him to melt.

Logan hesitated for a moment, absorbing the scene around him.

Patton's blue green eyes were reminiscent of constellations; Logan imagined entire universes within them. He imagined worlds and a million lives lived within those eyes. Freckles were scattered across Patton's skin indescriminately, like stars. His lips were parted ever so slightly, almost on the verge of a question (perhaps).

Logan straightened his glasses and flashed a smile at the other before wordlessly pushing him. He watched as the other boy flew above his head, reaching for the blue sky- for the sun.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An inspection of time spent together.

The steady moonlight flooded through the half closed curtains as Patton hummed to himself. He was carefully crafting hot chocolate - a surprise for his boyfriend.

Despite his usually overly excitable and uncontrollable mindset, he always approached constructing hot chocolate methodically.

First, the hot chocolate.  
Next, more whipped cream than was healthy (Patton would be lying if he said he didn't eat any).  
Finally, a healthy sprinkle of marshmallows accompanied with a delicate amount of grated chocolate.

He looked proudly upon his creations; the perfect concoctions of sweet upon sweet, they were steaming masses of joy.

Feeling the heat in his palms as he carried the mugs, Patton tapped his feet whilst walking to a tune he couldn't quite remember.  
He creaked open the door and caught a glance at the most wonderful man alive.

_Logan Sanders._

Patton vaguely remembered when they first met, they were only 13. Logan was captain of the debate team and Patton attended every debate. There was something about how professional and analytical Logan tended to be in debates that left Patton enthralled (or rather, that coupled with how savage Logan tended to be).

It was honestly a surprise when he showed up to the local LGBT+ support group with his friend. Logan was the opposite of his professional, confident demeanor in person. He seemed nervous, even with the overly confident Roman at his side. Patton decided he liked this Logan more somehow.

Watching Logan now, curled up in an armchair with a book in his arms, Patton felt the world still. He wasn't the best at science but there was one theory that always interested him.

The theory was something Logan had told him when they were 15 and Patton dealt with his first heartbreak. It essentially stated that time was how we perceive the 4th dimension.

Patton's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Logan then, by means of explaining, took a textbook and along the side drew a large black line in marker. Patton was about to protest when Logan flicked through each page, the edge of which each had a single black dot. He explained how time is much like this. If we were 2 dimensional people, we would observe this as many 2 dimensional moments, much like how we perceive time as many 3 dimensional moments.

"That is to say," Logan said, "While you feel your heart is being torn apart right now, this isn't permanent. While now you are crying, happiness is inevitable. In fact, technically speaking, you are happy right now as the line is fixed and- anyways- sorry. Use that, is what I meant."

And Patton did. He did his own research on it and discovered what Logan really meant when he said 'technically speaking, you are happy right now'. Essentially, as the line is part of one fixed 3D object (much like how time is a fixed 4D one), the past, present and future all occur simultaneously and none of them can be changed.

So as Patton watched Logan, he imagined every moment ever lived and to be lived with Logan occuring all at once.

He imagined them; 13 and achingly shy, 17 and falling in love, 18 as the only queer couple at prom, 20 and roomates in university (keeping the love alive despite all the stress).

He imagined every fight, every word too harsh occuring alongside every kiss and night spent together.

He imagined them both young and old, but never apart.

Logan glanced up from his book then, a confused smile playing on his lips.  
Patton shook himself from his reverie and settled himself beside his boyfriend, hot chocolate in their hands and warmth in their hearts.

_Something time and space couldn't comprehend._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Hope you liked this chapter - I'm well aware that the concept I weaved into this is v confusing, tbh it was probably explained best by Fitz from Agents of Shield ( https://youtu.be/MOb1Yghbpxk ) and tbh I feel like I butchered it a little.  
> That being said, any and all feedback is appreciated! If you guys have any suggestions for future chapters let me know.


	4. Chapter 4

It was a surprise to Logan getting home from work and hearing the house alive with Patton's voice.

Logan could only remember hearing his lover hum under his breath before - softly and deftly, as if he was afraid of being heard. But now the house was echoing Patton's voice sevenfold. He felt like Patton's voice belonged to be soaring in the sky with the sparrows and the hawks.

The house was lit by candlelight (Patton preferred it when Logan was out, said it made the house more homely) and the walls seemed to be accompanying the angelic voice as Logan followed it upstairs.

Logan knew by now he would follow Patton anywhere.

Logan creaked the door open to see his boyfriend standing in the center of the room, his hands held close to his chest only to flourish out with every note. Patton's face was painted with empathy. His voice was quieter now.

" _Don't need a quiz,_ " He sang, " _I'm all his. Darling, he said, we might survive the night. Love-_ "

Patton yelped, having glanced up to notice Logan standing in the doorframe.

Logan slowly walked to Patton, residing to sit on the edge of their bed.

"I've never heard you sing before." Logan remarked, examining Patton's hands.

While Logan's hands were tougher and slimmer, Patton's fingers were shorter and more rounded. Logan compared Patton's scattering of freckles to the veins on his own arms which were far to visible. He compared his own imperfections to Patton's small and often ignored beauties.

"Well," Patton laughed nervously, "That's really more Roman's department, isn't it?"

Logan smiled.

In his mind's eye he could see Roman collapsed dramatically across a sofa belting all his hardships while Virgil rolled his eyes. While Roman's art was all glamour and ear-splitting drama, Patton's was much subtler.

If Roman was gold - flashy and beloved by all, then Patton was silver. Much more refined and subtle, and unbeknownst to most, much more rare and precious than gold.

"Well," he murmured, "I think I'd like to hear you sing more.. if that's okay with you."  
Patton looked taken aback for a split second, before taking a shaky breath and continuing to sing.

" _Love me for what I am_  
 _Not what I try to be_  
 _Love me for what I am_  
 _I am_  
 _Someone imperfectly me._ " 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'll be posting this chapter on its own as I plan on extending this AU - Empath Logan AU  
> As usual any and all feedback is appreciated

The first thing Logan associates with Patton is a pale sun lit against a washed out sky. Contentment followed by nerves.

Logan knows every emotion by name but struggles with pin-pointing them in the moment, with separating those that are his own with those of his peers.

He often feels that the strongest emotions are like a riptide longing to drag him out to sea and drown him.

He's 15 and at his first ever residential. He is far from home and knows no one. He's surrounded by unfamiliar emotions day and night. He makes a mental note to himself to _never_ come on one of these again.

For a moment, he thinks the emotions are his own, until he glances up to see a mug of tea spilled on the table and hands in a flurry to clean up the mess.

He hears the consistent mumbling of apologies, filled with painful sincerity.

He then catches a glimpse of the boy.

His hair was pale and had a slight curl to it. His skin was dusted with freckles (most notably at his cheekbones, which were beginning to be illuminated by a light blush). His eyes were a blend of blue, green and grey.

Logan's mind drifted to a riptide again and he swallowed hard.

He felt the other boy's nerves creep into his mind and find a home in his body.

"It's no problem." Logan said, his voice slightly unsteady. He gave the boy a reassuring smile which seemed to ease his tension considerably.

"I'm Patton." He said. A smile had found its way onto his lips. It filled Logan with an unfamiliar emotion - a warmth in his chest and a tension in his stomach.

"Logan Sanders," he held a hand out, "It's nice to meet you."

In the instant when Patton took his hand, Logan felt something unmistakable - something he would always associate from that moment on with spilled tea on an early summer day.

_Hope._


End file.
